


we're going for tea?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [19]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Emma's hand had covered her knee and kept her shaking legs steady only a few minutes after they'd started the mysterious drive to a destination Emma refused to tell her.Dammit, she wasn't good with surprises.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Angel Salvadore
Series: Short, Sweet, SFW Saturday [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	we're going for tea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts).



> For the prompt: _”Tea”_

Angel's heart was racing outta her chest when Emma finally pulled the Jag over, parking against a curb. They'd talked to each other during the drive, little bits of conversation she couldn't remember for the life of her now, but Emma hadn't spilled anything. Angel's legs were crossed at the knee and all she wanted was to start moving her leg again; Emma's hand had covered her knee and kept her shaking legs steady only a few minutes after they'd started the mysterious drive to a destination Emma refused to tell her.

Dammit, she wasn't good with surprises.

“Nothing to be worried about, sugar,” Emma told her sweetly, her hand rubbing circles into her thigh. Angel snorted, ducking her head so she could look out the window and ignoring Emma's creeping hand. “C'mon baby, I wouldn't take you nowhere bad, would I?”

Angel shook her head, catching nothing that helped from the outside of the building. It seemed fancy, which really just made Angel feel even less comfortable. Much as she loved luxury, she still didn't feel comfortable ‘round people who were used to it. She turned to Emma with a glare, but she knew it was softened with how it didn't reach her eyes—she always found it real hard to be mad at Emma. 

Emma kept smiling at her, and her smile was one of the most beautiful things Angel had ever seen, even if it had taken her a damn long time to realize it, and her faux glare melted away into a pout that was trying to curve up into a smile.

“Just ‘cause I know it's nothing bad don't mean I'm not nervous,” Angel told her, covering Emma's hand when it slipped even  _ further _ up her thigh and linking their fingers together, “and no, you can't distract me from being nervous!”

Emma smiled at her sweetly, pulling their joined hands up and kissing her knuckles. “Humour me?”

Angel rolled her eyes, but leaned in and stole a kiss anyway. She never could have imagined having something like what she had with Emma with anyone. She was so, so comfortable with the other woman. Comfortable in the ways she  _ never _ could have imagined feeling with someone after a lifetime of having to protect herself from men. But Emma knew what that was like. Emma had done the same things that Angel'd had to do to get by, and they understood each other in a way she’d never felt before. 

That was why when Emma kissed her again, and rested their foreheads together, and asked, “Let me spoil you, doll?” Angel nodded and didn't think for a second of denying her girlfriend a request so, so simple.

Their lips moved together familiar, and they kissed for another moment before Angel finally pulled back, an easy smile now on her lips that she didn't bother trying to cover up. “Alright,” Angel told her, “this better be good.”

“Only the best for my angel, you know that,” Emma told her seriously, smiling at her sweetly. God, she was gorgeous.

Angel waited in the car once Emma had gotten out. It'd only taken a few dates for Angel to realize that Emma liked getting the door, and since then she'd waited for Emma to let her out every time they went out. Just like she did every time, Emma opened her door and gave her hand to help her out. Angel's heels were high enough to warrant the help, and they made her tall enough that she had to lean down the slightest bit to give Emma a kiss.

“Thank you,” Angel whispered against her lips, twining their fingers together once Emma closed her door behind her.

It had taken her  _ months _ of dating before Angel had felt comfortable showing affection in public. She knew what people thought of queers. She knew what people thought of them just 'cause Emma was white. But she also knew what they would think of them 'cause they were mutants, and she just couldn't bring herself to care. Not anymore. Not after she had spent  _ years _ caring so, so much, and not when Emma wanted to show her off so badly and didn't have a single care if anyone saw.

Their fingers always fit so well together, just like the rest of them, and Angel smiled as they walked down the street to wherever it was they were going. It was a busy street, and the summer air was cool against her bare legs. Angel's mini-dress and Emma's bralette and leather shorts drew some stares, but so did their linked hands. It was easy to ignore the eyes on them with how cool Emma's fingers were around her own.

Emma stopped them in front of a shop that Angel could see the inside of, and her heart started racing as joy built within her chest.

“We're going for tea?” Angel asked her with a smile that was stretching her face so widely her cheeks began aching. Emma nodded at her, a smile on her face but her eyes unsure, so Angel leaned in to kiss her again, throwing her free arm around Emma's neck to tug her close and kiss her real good. “Thank you,” she rushed, perfectly able to remember the conversation they'd had  _ months _ ago when Angel had admitted she'd always wanted to do this.

“S'nothing,” Emma told her, shrugging it off like she did  _ every time _ she did something sweet.

Angel rolled her eyes, but kissed her again before finally pulling back. “This is an amazing date, thank you  _ so _ much!”

Emma smiled down at her moving forward to open the door, and Angel's heart started racing, filled with so, so much love.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
